


You're My Daddy

by Renai_chan



Series: Father Figures [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Happy Ending, M/M, Smut, mentions of past Parent-Child (Consensual) Incest, minor angst and feels, some attempt at humor (mostly failed I think)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai_chan/pseuds/Renai_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony tells Steve about Howard. Steve doesn't react as expected.</p><p>Sequel to "Who's Your Daddy?" but you don't have to read that to understand this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a sequel to "Who's Your Daddy?" because I loved writing (and re-reading) that fic (I may have a bit of a Howard/Tony problem. I'll get that fixed in therapy sometime never). I was a bit hesitant about touching it in case I ruined it (you know how sequels usually go: they're not as good as the original), but I wanted to show a tiny bit about how it affected Tony in the future. 
> 
> Plus, you can never go wrong with Steve/Tony smut.
> 
> MCU-canon compliant except for three things: 1. Howard is only 30 years older than Tony, not the 50-something it would have been (as an author, I have the ability to distort time and space in my fic. That is my excuse). 2. Maria and Howard died at different times. 3. Steve and Tony are together (then again, this third one is debatable).
> 
> I'll repeat the warning: **mentions of past Parent-Child Incest (consensual)**. If that is not your kink, move along. We're all intelligent people here; neither you nor I need to be ripped a new one just because you chose to read something you knew would offend your sensibilities.
> 
> Also, again, I apologize for the title. I have no idea what was running through my head at the time.
> 
> Thanks to Marie Ravenclaw for her beta even if the kink isn't her cup of tea! :D _That_ is dedication to the craft. ^^

It started with truth serum and the right question.

Clint had asked, the rotten bastard who Tony had expected to duck into isolation at the first threat to revealing his sordid past, like he expected Natasha and Bruce to duck out, like he expected himself to, but they all surprised him with how much they trusted each other to allow the serum to affect them in the company of others, though he shouldn’t have been because he’d seen that trust develop and strengthen over time, like a scar over a wound. Even more, he surprised himself with how much he trusted them and allowed himself to be vulnerable to their teasing banter and the hint of reminiscence. Maybe it was because they were all broken, like he was, and Steve and Thor, while not as broken as they, would never judge and never tell.

But then came Clint’s question and he froze because he had forgotten—he had _forgotten_!—and he was torn between fear and horror and anguish at having done so.

He slapped both hands over his mouth while it spilled out the answer to Clint’s question because though he had no current brain-to-mouth filter, he was certainly able to find another way to keep them from finding out. He knew his eyes were wide, and he hoped they wouldn’t find in them the fear he felt. They, too, were surprised at the response because everything had been so beyond fine before then, even with all the little secrets that had tumbled from their mouths.

But this wasn’t little.

As soon as his lips stopped moving beneath his hands, he turned his back to their concerned faces and hightailed out of the kitchen, diving straight into the workshop and initiating lock down. He stood there for a long moment, clenching his fists and just remembering… _remembering_! And then he unclenched his hands and walked to the nearest workbench and sat down and waited.

“Tony?”

Of course it wouldn’t take Steve long to follow him, not with a scene like that, but Tony ignored him, lifting shaking hands to the nearest tools and schematics.

“Tony, please let me in.”

He couldn’t. He couldn’t, he couldn’t, he couldn’t because if Steve _knew_ , if he found out… then Tony would lose him.

He wouldn’t understand, not something like this, not even Captain America would understand and certainly not Steve Rogers. He didn’t regret it, not a single second of it, but he was so damn afraid of how others would react to it. He’d kept it a secret for _years_ , from _everyone_ ; no one knew—not Pepper, not Rhodey, not anyone—and the only people who did… well, they were long dead.

“JARVIS, keep him out. Tell him nothing except that he should forget about it and that I’ll come back out when all of this blows over,” Tony said through gritted teeth.

“Of course, sir.”

His immediate compliance was a relief Tony didn’t realize he needed, and it made him pause and think again. And then he dropped the tools and buried his face in his arms. He didn’t cry because it was so long ago that any tears he would have shed over it had long since dried up. It still hurt like a bitch, but he had moved on—it was the only thing he could do.

“Sir, Captain Rogers wishes me to impart a message.” Tony nodded at JARVIS to continue.

“Tony, I know the answer to Clint’s question is something you may not want to talk about, but I want you to know that I’m more than willing to listen if you do. And please, please let me know that you’re fine and more especially if you aren’t. I love you.” Steve’s voice was calm and collected and exactly what Tony needed to hear, so he picked up his tools and went right back to work.

……………

Steve was perfect, in almost every way really, and Tony constantly asked himself and every deity known to man what he had done to deserve him.

He didn’t push for answers, not once, not a hint of any kind, and actually warned the others off when they tried to pry. After Tony had come out from the workshop three days later when the serum had worn off, Steve was waiting at the bottom of the steps, sketching quietly what Tony saw was the team. He immediately and wordlessly stood and wrapped his arms around Tony, holding on to him for a long moment. Then the soldier pressed a kiss to his forehead and led him upstairs into the kitchen where a hearty meal was ready for him.

Tony didn’t deserve Steve, and Steve deserved so much more than Tony had ever given him, _could_ ever give him. At the very least, the concern that simmered beneath his quiet care should be assuaged; at best, Steve deserved the truth and deserved to know the entirety of Tony’s past.

So Tony, despite his entire being (except for the part in his heart reserved for Steve) telling him that he shouldn’t, even after _so much_ thought and deliberation, decided to tell him one night while they lay in the afterglow of their lovemaking and Steve was easy and pliant—Tony _would_ tell him everything, but he did like to have _some_ advantage on his side.

“So,” he started, and his heart started thrumming in his chest.

“Mmm… yeah?” Steve murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of Tony’s head and stroking his hair absently. Tony was no cat, but he usually couldn’t help but purr when Steve petted him like that. Tonight, though, he was nearly as stiff as a board under Steve’s ministrations.

“Remember Clint’s question two months ago?” The petting stilled abruptly, but Tony didn’t complain because so did his heart.

“You don’t have to tell me,” Steve’s tone was careful. It was that answer that made Tony’s heart start working again and had him burying his face in Steve’s naked chest.

“I know I don’t,” he replied, his words slightly muffled. “But I think I want you to know everything about me, about my past, before you decide to take us any further that we’re already at.” To that, Steve sat up properly and tipped Tony’s chin up to look into his eyes.

“ _Tony_ ,” he said firmly. “I’ve been telling you this time and time again: I can’t stress enough how much I _don’t care_ about your past. I don’t care who you’ve fucked or why or how many or when or where. I only care about your present and about your future and whether or not I’m in it, and there is nothing, _nothing_ you can say right now that will make me change my mind, do you understand?” Tony’s eyes widened as though he couldn’t believe his words. “I plan to remain in said present and future no matter what; I want to be with you and take care of you and grow old with you for as long as I possibly can. Heck, I want to marry you and raise kids with you if you’ll let me.” Tony’s thoughts derailed momentarily.

“Was… was that your _proposal_ , Rogers?” he had to ask incredulously. Steve only grinned cheekily and kissed him.

“Not yet,” he answered and kissed Tony again, deeper and more meaningful this time. Tony held onto the kiss for as long as he could because it could very well be their last because despite everything Steve had just said, he didn’t want to hold Steve to it and be disappointed in the end. Eventually, though, he had to pull back. “You don’t have to tell me,” Steve repeated.

“I know,” Tony said. “And I’m… I’m afraid of how you’ll react to it… but I love you, and I don’t want to keep any secrets between us. I don’t want to keep watching what I say and knowing that you have no clue. I don’t want you to make a decision based on incomplete facts and later regret it.” Steve was worried, it was so very clear all over his face. “It’s a deal breaker, Steve, and I don’t want to tell you, but I think I have to.” He paused. “Just… just promise me— _please_ —that no matter what happens, whether you decide to stay or… or go, that this stays with you, that you’ll take this to the grave.” Steve couldn’t say no, not when there was so much fear injected into a single plea. “Promise me.”

“Of course I do, Tony,” he answered immediately. “Not a word to anyone. I promise.” Tony just looked at him for a moment then kissed the back of his hand in acceptance and took in a deep breath. He looked away as he spoke.

“It… it started when I was nineteen and mother had died. She was my world then; she was the only real thing I had. I had friends, I had a reputation, I had fame and fortune, but none of those were good for me, none of those were real. You think my thirties were bad? My teenage years were far, far worse. I don’t think there was a night that I was completely sober, nor was there a person in my college I could honestly claim not to have fucked. But through all that pomp and bravado, she grounded me and appreciated me for who I really was.

“And then she died during my first year in post-grad and left me alone with my father.” Steve squeezed Tony’s hand, and he smiled weakly at him in response.

“Howard wasn’t abusive, don’t get me wrong—I don’t think he cared enough about me to be. But I still hated him _so much_. I hated that after she died, he buried himself in work and sex and little else. I hated that he seemed to have conveniently forgotten that he had a son and treated me little more than hired help. When she was around, I didn’t care because I had her. But when she died, I was left with him.

“I was so mad at being ignored that I came up with a plan for him to notice me. It was foolproof and well thought out, and I spent _months_ working on it. I put all my spare time and energy into making sure that there was no way he could ever ignore me after that.” Tony swallowed. “Well, it worked.” He chuckled humourlessly. “Of course it did because you know me, Steve. When I put that much effort in doing something, there’s no way it could ever not work. So it did, and it got me everything I ever wanted from him. In that one moment my plan went into effect, he gave me more than he had ever given me before, and after that, I always had his attention and his love and his praise, everything I wanted from him. He spent all his spare time with me and helped me become everything I am today, and I was _indescribably happy_ —possibly even more than when mom was still alive.”

“Then, what was wrong?” Steve asked, confused. Tony bit his lip and looked away again.

“I—” He cut himself off and took in another deep breath. “We—he and I were… we were… together…” Steve frowned in confusion as he tried to understand what Tony meant while the other man refused to elaborate. Tony tried tugging his hands out of Steve’s, but the soldier only held on tighter while he spent a long moment trying to understand.

And then Tony recognized the exact moment it clicked in his head.

“Oh,” was all Steve said. Tony said nothing in response because Steve was so very, very still, a faraway expression on his face, and Tony unconsciously reflected that stillness, afraid that any movement would send Steve running.

They were like that for what seemed to be hours, and it very well could have been because Tony dared not move even to just check the time.

“And... what if it’s not a deal breaker?” Steve finally asked. Overwhelming relief crushed Tony that he almost crumpled into Steve’s arms. He prevailed against doing so, but the breath he let out was ragged and loud, so Steve tugged him into his arms and hugged him tight. “I _told you_ nothing you could say would make me change my mind. I don’t understand why you doubted that,” he murmured before pressing a kiss to Tony’s hair. The other man clutched tightly at Steve’s hips while he buried his face in his neck.

“Because this... It’s not _normal_ , Steve. It’s sick to want your parent, to _be with_ your parent like that,” he answered. Steve sighed deeply and hugged Tony harder.

“Tony, I came from a time where men like me, men who liked to take it up the ass, were considered sexual deviants and mentally and morally damaged, and the only possible outcome for revealing your true nature was either a jail sentence or a long stay at a mental institution. Why in the world would you think I would treat you the same way as those bullies did to people like me?” Tony was silent because he had no answer to that. Steve kissed his hair again. “And how could I deny you— _who am I_ to deny you, even in my mind, the love and attention you needed from your father, no matter what form it took? Your happiness means the world to me; how could I fault you and your father for giving you that?”

“You aren’t real, Steve. You _can’t_ be. Normal people don’t think like that,” he murmured. Steve tightened his grip around the smaller man.

“That’s why normal people aren’t Captain America,” was his only answer. Tony stilled in his arms for a moment before his form suddenly shook, small vibrations at first until they grew and grew and racked his body. Steve pushed him back in alarm to see what was wrong when he realized that Tony was _laughing_ , sincere, happy laughs that made tears form at the corner of his eyes, and Steve couldn’t help but return those laughs, and when they died down, Steve kissed the tears away and tugged Tony down on top of him as the lay back down on the bed, resuming his petting. This time, Tony purred softly when Steve stroked his hair gently, carding his fingers through the strands every so often, but otherwise they were quiet. The silence has changed from the slightly oppressive nature it had adopted since the serum to the light, freeing kind Tony had always loved when it was just him and Steve like this.

“About that plan...” Steve eventually murmured. Tony stilled beneath his fingertips, but this time he was wary and curious about Steve’s next words rather than fearful.

“Yeah?”

“I’m a bit curious... What exactly did that entail?” Tony lifted his head to look at Steve, his eyebrows high on his brow in surprise. Steve was the picture of innocent curiosity, but an “accidental” brush over Steve’s groin let Tony know it was as far from innocence as you could get. A sly grin spread over his mouth.

“Just curious?” he asked and then a matching grin spread over Steve’s face because there was no point in pretending anymore.

“You forget, I think, that I knew Howard,” he started to explain. “I know very well how handsome and charming he was, and I _may_ have had a few fantasies about him back then.” Tony didn’t know whether to feel pleased and aroused at the idea that he could share his experiences and maybe revel in a few of Steve’s fantasies, jealous (of Steve or of Howard, who knew?), or disappointed that all three of them never managed to share the same bed. He settled on the first, though, because it was less messy that way, but he had to ask first.

“But you didn’t...?” Steve shook his head.

“Our paths didn’t cross as often and as long as it needed to develop that kind of understanding over the stigma attached to it. He was a good friend, but not the kind that I would have actively pursued a relationship with.” Well, that made sense and lessened Tony’s slight jealousy of Howard, so he jumped back into their original conversation.

“Well, I spent months learning what he liked and what he didn’t,” he started to explain, shifting so that he was laying on top of Steve, propped up on his elbows and smirking rakishly. He started tracing patterns on Steve’s chest and around his nipples. “I may have taken up with some—or a lot. I forget which—of his dates and one-night stands. Some were forthright and gave me the answers before I even asked the questions, the others not so much, but I was a good observer, anyway.

“And then I started copying them and acting the way they did around dad, all innocent touches and batted eyelashes. It was the eighties then, so I found excuses to wear tight pants and flashy tops around him at home. I went to the parties he was at, dressed to the nines, and flirted with the people around him, then later, with him.

“But he wasn’t a fool and he figured out what I was doing not long after I had started, so when I went to him in his study to get his ‘opinion’ on one of my projects, he confronted me about it.” Tony grinned and ground his hips against Steve’s lightly, delighting in the hitched breath. “And then I kissed him, hard and wet and sloppy, and rutted up against him until he couldn’t hold himself back and he fucked me into the floor.”

“Jesus...” Steve groaned at the mental image and moved against Tony, their hardening cocks sliding together. Tony grinned and dipped his head to take one nipple into his mouth and lavish attention on it. He earned another groan out of the man below him before he was guided to the other nipple. “Did... did you suck him?” the younger man asked.

“Not that night, no,” Tony answered, lifting himself up to whisper into Steve’s ear and nibble at his earlobe. “I couldn’t wait any longer for him to slide his cock into me, to feel him in me, and neither could he, so no. The first time I sucked him off was the following morning in bed. I took his cock into my mouth before he had even woken up and by the time he did, he was already coming into my mouth.” The soldier was, by then, rutting furiously up against him, sucking a bruise onto Tony’s neck to stifle his moans somewhat.

“How did you call him?” Steve asked through a mouthful of flesh.

“’Daddy,’ of course,” Tony answered easily, shifting so that Steve’s cock rutted up the crack of his ass rather than against his cock. He gasped softly every time the head caught at his hole. It took Steve three strokes to manage to plunge himself into the wet heat of Tony’s still loose, still slick opening. “Oh fuck, yesss...” Tony whined when he did, tossing his head back and baring his throat for Steve. “I tried calling him ‘Howard’ once, but saying ‘daddy, fuck me’ was just so much dirtier and so much better,” the genius managed to say through moans. Steve cursed quietly.

“Yeah?” he asked when he could put his head around that thought, not impressive, but at least coherent considering the circumstances. He gripped Tony’s hips tighter, sure that he was pressing bruises into the skin, so that he could fuck himself into Tony harder.

“Oh god, yes!” Tony gasped when he did. He spread his legs, putting nearly all his weight on Steve’s arms that held him up so that he was so very easy for Steve. The slick sounds of Steve’s cock tearing into him filled the room, and Tony couldn’t find it in himself to interrupt.

“Go on, Tony. Say it,” Steve prompted when Tony was silent for a long moment while relishing the feel of Steve’s cock sliding in and out of him. There was a lull in his thrusts enough for Tony to look down in surprise. Steve met his gaze evenly, and Tony felt a grin forming around his lips.

“Fuck me, daddy. _Please_ ,” he murmured deliberately and sensually. A loud groan left Steve, and he flipped them around so that he could push Tony’s legs up to his chest and pound the stretched hole mercilessly. Cry after cry was torn from Tony’s throat, along with babbles of, “God, yes. Yes, daddy, _yes_ , just like that. Please. Please, more!” Steve grunted with each thrust; he wanted so much to tear into Tony harder than he had ever done before, but he couldn’t, not without seriously hurting his lover, so he grunted with the effort of holding himself back just enough to keep Tony’s cries in pleasure, not in pain.

“Jesus... Jesus, baby, yeah, yeah, fuck, I’ve got you...” he hissed through gritted teeth. Tony whined and whimpered and cried out beneath him, spreading himself out and allowing him to take and take and take and reduce Tony to a quivering, sobbing mess. Tony’s babbles didn’t cease or slow, and Steve was a little bit disappointed at the amount of coherency he still possessed, but he couldn’t be completely disappointed because Tony begging was beautiful. One of his hands moved from Tony’s hips to his neck to hold on for dear life as he, through Tony’s babbles of “come on. Come on, daddy, fill me up, please. I want to be slick and loose and dripping with your come,” came with a roar, slamming himself in one final time and emptying himself in his lover’s ass before collapsing down on top of him.

His brain came back online a few seconds later to note stripes of come that were painted across Tony’s chest, so he shifted his head to lick at the come over the glass of the arc reactor. The action made Tony curse and groan softly.

“I think that’s my brain you’re licking,” the other man said. Steve grinned and continued to lick him through a chuckle. “Stop it, seriously. I need all of it back or else you might as well keep me as a pet for all the good I’d do the team.” Steve tilted his head up and looked at him through dancing blue eyes.

“I could buy you a collar and everything and keep you chained to my bed,” he teased.

“I’m pretty sure that counts as bestiality,” Tony answered. “And here I thought incest was your only kink.” Steve grinned and pressed a warm kiss to Tony’s mouth, leaving him moaning at the taste of himself on his lover’s tongue.

“ _You’re_ my kink, and I’m willing to take you in whatever way, shape or form,” he said.

“I’m definitely calling you on that the next time Loki turns me into a cat,” Tony teased. Steve laughed, long and loud at that, and Tony cracked warm grin at him before accepting another more meaningful kiss.

“I love you, you know?” he murmured before giving him another kiss. Tony wrapped his arms around his neck and tangled his fingers in the hair at the base to keep him there for a moment longer than Steve intended, but then the blond slowly pulled back to hear his answer even though the question was rhetorical.

“I know. And I love you,” the genius answered. Steve kissed him again then flopped on the bed beside him, drawing Tony into his arms as they settled into a warm and comforting sleep.

Just before they completely drifted off, however, Tony suddenly sat up, staring down at Steve with a strange expression on. Steve tensed automatically.

“I think we should talk about the fact that you proposed to me in that weird offhanded way,” he said. Steve couldn’t help himself. He burst out laughing.


End file.
